He's my anchor, But I'm not his
by Little fanfiction angel
Summary: My name is Hope Stilinski, I know weird name but my mum loved the name and Dad couldn't say no, if you think my name is weird you should hear my brother's real name. I'm 15 years old and I'm a freshmen at Beacon Hills High school and I have big crush on Scott McCall." it's not easy being in love someone, who has their eyes on someone else.
1. That doesn't sound like Scott

He's my anchor, But I'm not his

Beacon Hills, what can I say about Beacon Hills? Well it used to be a peaceful town and very boring you could say but that all changed when there was a body of a girl found in the woods, well first it was only her bottom part was found then her top was found by Scott and my brother Stiles when they were looking for Scott's inhaler since they were out on the night the first part was found, trying to find the body I didn't go with them that night because I really didn't want to see a dead body, so I just said I wasn't feeling great that day and Stiles just left me be.

But yeah as I was saying this town hasn't been the same since, with people getting attacked and killed by some animal, it's scary if you think about it and what I hear they haven't found that animal yet.

Since that night I noticed Scott has changed a bit, he's better at lacrosse and he doesn't seem to need his inhaler anymore, it's like he's became stronger, faster than before, he has more of a bad temper and just the other day he was acting really cold as if he didn't care about anything then the next day he was back to normal well whatever normal is for him now, it's weird but again that could be nothing and when he was acting cold it might have been because him and Alison broke up but I feel like Scott and my brother have been keeping something from me, I don't know what it is but I hope it's nothing bad like Scott has been taking drugs and Stiles has been covering up for him.

Nah Scott wouldn't be that dumb and Stiles wouldn't do that knowing him... I hope.

Anyways, I should let you know who I am well my name is Hope Stilinski, I know weird name but my mum loved the name and Dad couldn't say no, if you think my name is weird you should hear my brother's real name. I'm 15 years old and I'm a freshmen at Beacon Hills High school, I would say I'm pretty smart, I'm not on any sports team since I'm not good at them, I'm a bit shy only when I'm around other people but when I'm around friends I'm very sarcastic just like my big brother I'm pretty sure it runs in the family and also I have had a big crush on Scott McCall from a young age.

No one knows that not even Stiles, I was going to tell Scott on that day after the body was found but I was too late cause he fell for the new girl Alison and they started dating, of course he goes for someone like her, she's beautiful and she's kind as well so it's not like in one of those school dramas where she's a horrible person and treats him bad no that's not the case, I like Alison she's cool and I have talked to her a lot and we're pretty good friends and she made Scott happy that's all I care about, but they of course they broke up because what I hear Scott did something that really upset Alison but no one will tell me why.

Anyways tomorrow is the school's winter formal, Alison and Lydia invited me to go shopping with them tonight to find dresses, I don't mind it's nice to have some friends who are the same gender as me, as most of my life I only hang out with Scott and Stiles and nothing wrong with dressing up now and again.

Alison was taking us to the mall, so I was walking to my locker to get my bag and then I would meet them at Alison's car, I was half way to my locker when I hit into someone and it made me fall on the floor.

"Ouch, watch where you are going next time,"

"Sorry Hope." Said a familiar voice, I looked up to see Scott holding his hand out to help me up.

"Oh Scott it's you." I took his hand as he helped me up.

"Yeah again sorry about that." He laughed

"No worries, anyways how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in days." It's true I hardly see Scott these days but I know he's a busy guy.

"Oh you know mostly school, work and lacrosse same old same old how about you?"

"Oh you know mostly school," I giggled and Scott just smiled god damn that smile I'm trying so hard to don't blush.

"Hey are you ok?" Scott said then he held my arm I thought it was a little weird, he looked like he was worried the same face he has when I have pain attacks, when after my mum died I got them now and again, Stiles and Scott are always there for me when I do but I haven't had one in a while.

"Um yeah I'm fine, how are you holding up with the whole Alison thing?" Then Scott let go of my arm and he just signed.

"How much do you know about that?"

"Nothing no one will tell me what happened." Scott looked glad knowing I didn't know.

"Scott you know I'm here if you need to talk someone,"

"I know it's just..." before Scott could finish he looked behind me and I turned around to see my brother waving over to him to say come over here, then looked back at me.

"You better go before my brother explodes." Scott just laughs and then walks away over to Stiles and I got to my locker, got my bag and met up with Alison and Lydia.

We got to the mall and headed to Macy's, Alison didn't really talk the whole way there until we were heading to the clothing department and Lydia asked her what's wrong.

"Nothing wrong, I just have a lot on my mind." Alison answered

"You could smile at least, Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." Lydia smiles

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Then I looked at them confused

"What do you mean by that?" They both looked at each other giving that look that said should they tell me but Lydia just spilled it.

"I kissed Scott the other day and we made out." I blinked a few times at her, not believing what she was saying, Scott won't do that he knows Stiles has had a crush on Lydia since the 3rd grade, he's not that kind of guy.

"Are we talking about the same Scott, wait is that why you guys broke up?" I asked Alison

"No, she kissed him the day after that." If Stiles knows I wouldn't I'm surprised Scott didn't come to school with a black eye.

"Look I said I was sorry and I'm pretty sure he only kissed me back, cause his head was everywhere after the break up and wasn't thinking." All three of us fell quiet until Alison spoke.

"But Lydia as I was saying it's going to take more than buying me a dress,"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia said looking confused

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roiled up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else,"

"Who?" Lydia asked, Alison looked around, pointed her finger over and followed her finger to find her pointing at Stiles wait why is he even here.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Lydia just rolled her eyes and I just giggled.

A few minutes later Stiles join us and was holding every dress Lydia wants to try on and they were off to the changing rooms for Lydia to try on every dress she picked, what is this a 24 hour Macy's.

I left Alison on her own as I had idea on what dress I wanted and knew where to look, I have been saving up for this dress, it's a white strapless skater dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around it.

I found the dress, found my size and walked over to the changing rooms, when I saw Scott hiding behind a wall and he looked scared.

"Hey Scott are you ok?" then he jumped as soon as I touch his shoulder.

"Oh Hey Hope, sorry you scared me,"

"Sorry about that what are you doing here looking for a dress to wear to the dance?" I smiled sarcastically

"Ha ha very funny Hope." I then picked out a random red dress.

"I think you can pull this off, brings out your eyes and you shall go to the ball Cinderella." Scott just rolled his eyes

"Honestly if I didn't know any better I would think I'm talking Stiles." Then we both started laughing, I put the red dress away.

"So why are you here Scott?" Scott signed

"It's just I miss her that's all." I felt my heart sink as he said that.

"Yeah but stalking her isn't going to work or kissing her best friend." His eyes widen and just looked down couldn't bring himself to look at me.

"Yeah that was stupid, I wasn't myself that day and I didn't mean for that to happen,"

"Does Stiles know?" Scott nodded

"Wow and your face is still perfectly fine wasn't he mad?"

"Of course he was don't worry he got his own back and no I don't want to talk about." Then Scott bring his head back up as if he was a dog hearing a sound.

"Um I got to go see you later,"

"Oh ok see that the dance tomorrow." Then he just run off.

"Well that was weird." I said to myself then I headed to the changing rooms.

(A.N – Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter and tell me what you think of Hope. Also sorry if my spelling or grammar it's not my strong point but I hope you like it the next chapter will be up soon)


	2. The night that changed me

It was the night of the dance and I was in my room, getting dressed and doing my hair, I decided to curl my long brown hair (which took forever) and put some light make up on, I put on my dress and I was wearing white dolly shoes.

I took one last look in the mirror and then left my room, I walked down stairs to find Stiles and Dad standing there and soon as they saw me, their eyes widen and Stiles did not look happy.

"Hope, what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's called a dress Stiles,"

"I know that but you're my little sister, it's weird to see you like this looking like a girl,"

"What's that's hell is that supposed to mean." Then our Dad started to laugh at us.

"Oh you two never change, now Hope I think you look lovely tonight but if a boy hits on…"

"I say my dad's the sheriff, so no funny business." My father just smiled

"That's my girl, ok you two go have fun and be safe,"

"We will." We both say that the same time, we walked outside and got into Stiles's jeep, I had to sit in the back because Stiles wanted Lydia to sit next to him.

"Hey Stiles, do you know if Scott is coming to the dance tonight?"

"Well maybe?"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Well he's not supposed to, he got ban from the dance by the coach because of some bad grades, it was this or he be kicked off the team,"

"Wow well if he gets in and gets caught, the coach is going to kill him,"

"Yeah pretty much." Stiles laughed we went quite for a bit and then I realise that it will take about a few minutes to get to Lydia's house, so I'm going to see if I can get some answers from him about what hell is going on around, I know he knows something.

"Hey Stiles, what is up with you and Scott lately?" Stiles tenses up

"What do you mean?" he asks nervously

"Well the fact I hardly see you or Scott anymore, you're keeping secrets from me and you come home late all the time." Stiles started getting really nervous

"Hope, what are you talking about? One both Scott and I have been busy, two you know fine well I can't keep secrets and three I'm sixteen year old staying out late is normal for someone my age." I knew he was lying, it was written all over his face from what I could see from the rear view mirror.

"Ok, one what have you been busy with your sixteen, two if you can't keep secrets who the hell set fire to my Barbie? And three we live in beacon hills there is nothing to do here…. Have you guys been smoking?"

"No we haven't been smoking?"

"Has you guys been taking drugs?"

"No of course not, ok look I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Stiles looked like he really didn't want to tell me but he knows he should.

"I promise Stiles just tell me,"

"Well you see…. Oh we're near Lydia's house can we talk about this later I promise I will tell you everything,"

"You promise?"

"I promise." We fall silence as Stiles parked his jeep and waited for Lydia, once Lydia got in the jeep we were off, I saw Stiles looked a lot happier when she got into the jeep, he truly likes her it not just because she's the most popular girl in school it's more than that I really hope they get together one day it's kind of funny how I have a crush on his friend and he has a crush on mine but of course is he's lot more brave of people knowing, where I keep it locked up that's the different about Stiles and I.

Once we got to the school we got out the jeep and saw Alison and Jackson, I have to admit that it's a little weird but hey I don't judge.

"Jackson. You look handsome,"

"Obviously. It's Hugo Boss." Wow Jackson is such a jerk, I never understood why Lydia dated him in the first place, then Jackson and Alison walked off.

"I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark,"

"Well, I think you look beautiful,"

"Really?" Lydia smiled at Stiles and he put his arm up and Lydia took held of it and we walked into the school and I walked behind them.

Once we got into the school, I just left Stiles and Lydia to go find my other friends, when I noticed Scott sitting on the bleachers, so I went up to him and sit next to him.

"You're not very good at hiding you know that right?" Scott jumped a little and looked at me.

"Hey Hope, wow you look very pretty tonight." I could feel face go red thank god for the lighting in here.

"Thank you look very handsome in that suit,"

"Thank you." He smiled

"You should get back to your date, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble if the coach catches me,"

"I don't have a date decided to go solo and I'll be fine."

"Really I thought someone would have asked you,"

"Yeah a few guys asked me but I turned them down, you should have seen Lydia's face when I turned them down." I giggled

"Yeah I could imagine what her face would look like so why did you turned them down?"

"I just want to go alone and just dance with my friends." That was a lie the reason I turned them down was because none of them were Scott and it wouldn't be fair on them since the whole I would be thinking about Scott and not them.

"Yeah I can understand that." We both looked out on the dance floor to see a very happy Stiles dancing with Lydia which made me smile, I can't think why Lydia wouldn't give him a chance.

But then I heard the coach yelling at Scott and Scott just got up and ran, as the coach made his way through the dance floor, Scott was finding new places to hide but he knew the coach would find me so I saw him ran up to Danny and got him up to dance, when the coach got to him he went to give Scott in trouble but the music stopped and everyone looked at coach going not very happy thinking that the coach had some wrong with two guys dancing, he tried to explain but it wasn't working and just give up, good job Scott.

After all that the band started playing a slow song and Scott started dancing with Alison, they looked very happy together, why couldn't that be me why couldn't tell you sooner I thought to myself I could feel my heart breaking it hurt so much, my eyes started watering, so I got up and walked out the gym to calm myself down I went outside the back of the school so no one could see me cry.

I took out my phone out my pulse and went to text Stiles but before I could sent it I heard unfamiliar voice.

"Now what's a pretty young girl like you crying for?." I followed the voice to find a guy who looks in his 30s with brown hair and blue eyes, I went to answer but he stopped me.

"From what I get is someone broke your heart, it's so unfair you knew him first, you were always there for him and he was always there for you but then this other girl comes out of nowhere and steals him away from you, doesn't love suck." What he was saying made a lot of sense that's how I felt but the thing is Alison just a nice girl and is my friend, she has no idea I have feeling for Scott so I shouldn't blame her but deep down I do.

"That's none of your business weirdo," I went to walk away but in a blink of an eye the man grabbed my wrist and gripped it tight.

"Hey Dude let go of me." I went to get the mace my dad got just in case this happens, but he quickly grab my pulse and took it out it off me and before I could react the man bit me in the shoulder it a sharp pain, I have never been in so much pain before, he let go of my wrist and I felt to the ground, as my eyes slowly closed the last thing I heard was.

"You will be my plan b."

(A/N : here you go guys a new update for you, thank you to all the people who followed and fave the story and to the person who review the first chapter it means a lot to me that you guys liked it, I will try to get a other chapter out tomorrow)


	3. Don't drag her into this

He's my anchor but I'm not his part 3 -

Stiles's POV

I ran as fast as I could as I saw Peter go after Lydia, I yelled as loud as I could to her to run but I was too late he got to her, she fell to the ground and passed out, I tried to get to her but Peter blocked me from getting to her.

"Don't kill her. Please." I begged, Peter take a long pause before answering me and just smiled at me.

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek,"

"W…. What?" then he stoked Lydia with his long nail on her chin to her neck.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale,"

"I don't know that. How would I know that?"

"Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth… Or I will rip her and your little sister apart." My eyes widen as soon as he mention Hope.

"Please don't drag her into this." Then Peter just give an evil grin.

"Oops too late, I already got to her don't worry I got her in a safe place for now… Now tell me where is Derek!"

"Look….. Look, I don't know, okay? I sw…. I swear to god, I have no idea." Then Peter starts to yell out this roar.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, okay, look, I…. I think he knew…."

"Knew what?"

"Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was going to be caught,"

"By the Argents?"

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"When they were shot, he and Scott…. I think he took Scott's Phone,"

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on… you can find him." Then Peter got up

"Come on we have work to do,"

"No, I'm not just letting you leave her here and I need to know where Hope is now!" Then Peter got back up and told me to stay there and walked off but in a blink of an eye, he was back with Hope in his arms and then he put her next to Lydia, I went over to her, she was still breathing thank god for that.

"You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me,"

"I'm going nowhere with you I have to get Hope and Lydia help right now." Then he lift me back up by my chin with his hand.

"Call your friend. Tell Jackson where Lydia and Hope is. That's all you get,"

We started to walk off as I called Jackson to tell him about Lydia.

We got into my jeep, Peter put Hope in back and we drove off, we were dead quiet until Peter spoke up.

"Don't feel bad. If they live, they'll become werewolves. They be incredibly powerful,"

"Yeah, and once a month, they'll go out of their freaking mind and try to tear me apart,"

"Well, actually, considering that they'll both woman… twice a month." I ignored his comment and keep driving, I should have just told Hope sooner about this then hiding it from her, I'm the worse brother ever if she dies I don't know what I would do I already lost my mum, if I lost my little sister too that would destroy me and what would dad do if that happens.

"Oh poor little Hope, you know just found her at the back of the school just crying her eyes out poor girl,"

"She was crying?" I meant to say in my head but it just came out of my mouth.

"Ah yes form the looks of it, her heart was broken by a guy she really liked oh how it must suck being a teenage girl but hey if she turns." Peter just smiled again, if what Peter is saying is true then she might rip that guy a part depending how he broke her heart I need to find out who the guy was and then I will go punch him for breaking Hope's heart all he needs is a good punch not being ripped a part.

I still couldn't believe Peter bit both Hope and Lydia I hope he gets what he deserve.


	4. What's going on here

He's my anchor but I'm not his part 4 –

Hope's POV

I slowly opened open my eyes again, to find myself looking at a brown ceiling but I wasn't on a bed it was too hard to be one, I begin to get up to find myself in a familiar place.

It's the place Scott works, what the hell am I doing here I thought to myself and then begin to think what happened, I went out to the back of the school so no one would see me cry, then this guy showed up and…. Then my mind clicked I was bitten by that weird guy on my right shoulder I looked to see a big bandage on where he bit me and I heard someone walk in.

"Ah it's good to see you're awake." That voice sounded familiar, I looked to find Dr Deaton Scott's boss.

"Dr Deaton, what's going on and how did I get here?" He walked over to me that the side of my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I called Scott, him and Stiles will be here soon and I think they will answer some of your questions." Then he walked off and as if on cue both Scott and Stiles both rushed in as if they were in a panic and as soon as Stiles saw me he came up to me and give me big hug as if he thought he might never see me again.

"Hope, I'm so sorry I should have told you, I'm glad you're ok." He let go of me, he looked like he was about to cry, before I could say something to Stiles, Then Scott came over to me.

"How do you feel Hope?"

"I'm ok I think, but can someone please tell what's going on?"

"I promise we will tell you everything but first Hope is it ok if I remove the bandage, I need to see something." I give him a very weird look

"Why?"

"Just please it's important." He looked at me right in the eyes and was giving me that look, he like a puppy with that look.

"Ok fine you can remove it." And with that Scott started to peep it then he heard him gasp and I looked over to Stiles he looked shocked.

"Guys you are freaking me out what's wrong?" then I looked at my shoulder to find that there was no bite mark there, like I wasn't bitten at all.

"What's going on did someone put something in the punch bowl or something cause I'm sure some weirdo bit last night." Scott looked at Stiles and Stiles just nodded.

"We're explain everything but let's get home first." I nodded at Stiles and we left, got into Stiles's Jeep and got home.

The boys were in the living room and I was in my room, took a shower, dried my hair, put on clean clothes and left my room.

I found the boys still in the living room, sitting down on the couch they looked very nervous, I sit across from them, Scott spoke up,

"Ok Hope what we are about to tell you is very unbelievable but we promise you that it's a 100% true,"

"Ok go for it." So then Scott and Stiles told me everything about the night they found the first part of the girl's body and that Scott was attacked by an animal and got bit, then the next day he was healed like nothing happened then he started hearing a lot better, he was stronger and faster than before, he later found out he had been turned into a werewolf, then Stiles told me about Derek and Peter Hale and how that first they thought it was Derek who bit Scott but it was Peter, also that Alison's family are hurters and how Alison's aunt Kate was the one behind the whole Hale fire that happened years ago and that Peter killed Kate last night and they told me that Peter was the one who attacked me and he attacked Lydia as well, then they told me that they faced Peter with Derek, Alison, Alison's father and Jackson and now Peter is dead now and now Derek is the new Alpha.

"Wow that's a lot of info to take in…. wait Scott you become a werewolf cause Peter bit you right then the next day the bite mark was gone… so that mean by that logic I'm a werewolf too?" then Scott just nodded.

I felt like my whole world just fell apart, I'm not human anymore just like that.

"Yikes umm so now what is there a cure?"

"No there isn't that what I hoped there was but I was lied to Derek said if you kill the alpha who bit you then you would be cured but that's not the case since both of us are still werewolves,"

"Oh I see, so now what is it like in the movies like we turn on a full moon and stuff like that,"

"Yeah pretty much but don't worry you will learn to control it I did, the first time will be hard but both Stiles and I will be there for you we promise,"

"Thanks guys…. Wait what about Lydia is she a werewolf too?" both of them sighed

"Before Scott got a call from his boss about you, we check on Lydia in hospital and she's wasn't healed,"

"Wait what happens if it doesn't heal?" Scott was the one to answer

"Sometimes there are chances that the bite can kill you if not healed but Lydia is still alive so we don't know if she's be ok but the doctor say she's be fine."

"So if she's not a werewolf what is she then?"

(A/n: Hey I hope you guys like both of the new parts so yes Hope is a werewolf how will this go, man poor Stiles first his best friend turns into a werewolf and now his sister I hope you still like the story I know her just being another werewolf could be boring but what I got planed for Hope I'm sure will be interesting read anyways since it's the holidays I will have a few more chapters out but then again holiday can get busy but anyways I will try and update soon plus I'm rewatching teen wolf again to get more ideas as well anyways goodbye for now)


	5. Who I'm drawn to

It's now Sunday and Lydia is still not healed from the bite, but she's awake now which is good I guess but I'm still worried about her, Stiles has been over at the hospital all weekend and has been updating me on how she's doing.

Scott and Alison got back together but they have to keep it a secret, cause Alison's dad doesn't want her dating a werewolf, he doesn't know I'm a werewolf and I hope to keep it that way if he doesn't want her dating a werewolf, I'm sure he doesn't want her being friends with one.

Scott told Alison I'm a werewolf and our friendship hasn't changed which is good, I don't hate Alison at all I see her as a good friend.

Anyways I was riding my bike to the hospital to give my brother to get him home since we have school tomorrow as I was riding down the dark streets I stopped when I heard a wolf howl, I got off the bike and followed the sound, it was like something inside me was telling to follow the sound that I needed to see who howled then I started running really fast and before I knew it, I found myself in the woods in front of the Hale's house that burned down so many years ago, I still can't believe Alison's aunt was behind that.

I heard the howl again, it was coming from the house and I walked up to the house and opened the door, it was empty and a little creepy I feel like I stepped into a horror movie but I kept walking, I ended up in the living room…. I think.

I found a guy who looked in his mid-20s, with dark hair and green eyes, he was sitting on a chair, I knew fine well who this was….. Derek Hale.

He got up and smiled.

"So you're Hope, Stiles's little sister and who is now a new werewolf,"

"And you're Derek, the nephew of the guy who bit me and you're the new alpha,"

"So Scott got you up to date that's good, now I bet you're wondering why I called you here." I should have guessed it was him, Scott did say that werewolves are stronger in packs and it makes alphas stronger as well.

"I'm going to guess you want me to be in your pack right?"

"You're very sharp for a girl your age, that's good so what do you say you're be stronger and faster in a pack so why not?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go with a big fat no." I went to walk away but Derek got appeared in front me, blocking my way to the exit.

"Dude, did you don't hear me I said no, do I need to spell it out for you n…o spells no." But Derek didn't move.

"Come on Hope, I can tell you want to, you need to join a pack, you can feel it can't you." He wasn't wrong I have this weird feeling that I want to join a pack but I don't want to join his.

"I said I don't want to join your pack now just leave me alone." I could feel the angry inside me growing, I could wolf out any minute now, I know he's a lot stronger than me but somehow I didn't care but then I heard a familiar voice and I calmed down.

"Yeah you heard her, leave her alone." I looked over Derek's shoulder to see Scott standing right behind Derek looking very pissed off, but Derek just smiled.

"Ah good you're both here, now we can talk about this,"

"There is nothing to talk about, both Hope and I don't want to join your pack." Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Ok but trust me when I say is, both of you are going to regret it." Then he stepped to the side, I walked over to Scott and we both got out of the house.

We were walking back to my bike and then I spoke up.

"So thanks for saving me back there,"

"Oh no problem, as soon as I heard the howl, I guess it might have been Derek trying to get to you, since you're a new werewolf and all,"

"Yeah it was weird, when I heard the howl I was like a moth to a flame, like I need to find who was howling,"

"You're still a new werewolf your instinct just kicked in that's all but I was surprised you controlled yourself very well how did you do that?"

"That's a good question, I guess I must be a fast learner maybe." I just giggle and Scott just laughed as well.

"Hey Scott how do you keep in control?"

"Oh well I guess I think of Alison, she's like my anchor you could say,"

"Oh I see that makes sense." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I calmed down as soon as I heard Scott's voice, is he my anchor?

"Hey Hope are you ok?" I looked over to see a very worried Scott.

"Oh I'm fine just a little jumpy about the whole Derek thing that's all." Scott did not look like he was buying it, he was about to say something but then we heard a loud scream.

"That sounded like Lydia." I looked at Scott as our eyes widen without saying a word, we both ran as fast as we could to the hospital and found Stiles, he told us what happened that Lydia has ran away from the hospital naked for some reason.

So Scott and I waited in Stiles's jeep while he got the hospital gown she was wearing, once Stiles got back he give to Scott to smell.

"This is the one she was just wearing? I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." Scott said looking at Stiles.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles went to start the jeep but stopped as soon as he saw Alison in front of the jeep and she ran over Scott's side.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us,"

"I don't care she is one of my best friends, and we need to find her before they do,"

"I can find her before the cops can,"

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" both Stiles and I said that the same time and Alison just nodded

"Yeah, I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs,"

"Please tell me, it's a search party," but Alison just looked at me with a sad face

"No, it's a looks more like a hurting party." Then Scott told Alison to get in and we were off.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked sounding worried.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, we'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here,"

"What others?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me that yet,"

"Yikes your family's got some serious communication issues to work on." Alison nodded at me as to show she agreed.

"Hey Scott, are we going the right way?" Stiles yell at Scott as he had his head out the window like a dog sniffing out Lydia.

"Take the next right!" Scott relied

We were next to the woods, Stiles parked near as he could and we got out.

"Scott, give me Lydia's gown,"

"Why?"

"Well I think two werewolves' noses are better than one,"

"Ok fair dos here." Then he throw at me and a sniff it and put it back in the jeep.

We walked into the wood and the smell of Lydia was getting stronger, but I realise that we were back at the Hale's house again.

"She came here? You sure?" Stiles asked us

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads,"

"Hope, what about you?"

"Yeah I'm getting the same Stiles,"

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me, what about you Hope have ever been up here with her?"

"No never I wonder if she is turning, if she heard the howl and is looking for the owner of the howl like I was."

"Hope, what do you mean by that?" My brother looked at me, looking shocked.

"Well I heard a howl earlier and I felt like I had to find out who it belonged to and it was Derek but don't worry he didn't hurt me, Scott came and saved me before anything happened,"

"What the hell did Derek want form you?!"

"He wanted me to be part of his pack but I told him no,"

"Well good." Then both Stiles and I walking around the area while Scott and Alison were talking I could hear Alison and Scott talking about how werewolf packs work, there is so much I need to learn about being a werewolf.

Then Stiles found something.

Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire. Then Alison walked over to Stiles and I, then Stiles pulled the wire.

"Stiles," Scott called

"Yeah, buddy… oh," we looked over to see Scott hanging upside down with wire around his foot.

"Next time you see a tripwire… don't trip it." Both Alison and I covered our mouths so we didn't laugh.

Then we went over to help him when I heard footsteps

"Someone coming here we have to hide,"

"Yeah I agree with Hope you three go hide now." And we ran and hid behind a tree, we poked our heads out to see who it was, it's Alison's dad I tune in to hear what they were saying and Alison's dad did not have nice things to say, he talking about how he can't handle two werewolves being friends with Alison, I hope he never finds out I'm one too, that doesn't sound like fun then he starts talking cutting someone in half, he's one scary guy.

He finally left and we all ran back up to Scott.

"You okay?"

"It's just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Then Alison looked around and found where the rest of the wire was and got me and Stiles to help get Scott down but Scott got himself down.

"Thanks. But I think I got it." He smiled and asked us me were coming, so we followed him, we search the whole night but couldn't find her, I got back to my bike luckily no one stole it.

It was the next day and both Stiles heard from our dad that someone stole a liver from a grave last night, we meet up with Scott at school and told him what we heard.

"She ate the liver?" Scott said after we told him what happened.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body,"

"I don't think that's the point, I just turned and I didn't want to eat a liver,"

"Yeah I have never ate anyone's liver too,"

"Yeah whatever you two, wait you two are the test cases so we should be going over what happened to you both,"

"What do you mean?" both Scott and I asked

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

"Alison,"

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously? What about you Hope, I mean you got bit the same night as Lydia but you healed turned the next day right?"

"Um I don't think I'm drawn to anything that I know of but I did wake up yesterday in the woods in my PJs." The first part was a lie, I'm drawn to Scott but of course can't say that out loud.

"Wait if Lydia was like me then that means the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you that's good right?"

"Yeah, but she was looking for… Jackson." Poor Stiles, I don't know what the hell Lydia sees in Jackson he's asshole.

"Oh we better get to morning practice,"

"Yeah Scott I will there soon I just need to get something out my locker,"

"Ok see you soon." Then Scott left and Stiles turn to me.

"Hope, we need to talk,"

"About what?"

"The fact you were lying about not being drawn to anything,"

"What are you talking Stiles?"

"I don't need to be a werewolf to know you're lying Hope, you're my sister I know when you're lying, so tell me,"

"Stiles I'm not lying,"

"I didn't tell you this but Peter told me that he found you at the back of the school, school crying your eyes out as if someone broke your heart, so you might be drawn to that person,"

"I wasn't crying, I bet he just lied about it to make you feel worse that you weren't there to protect me or something, look I got to go to my locker and you have practice ok bye." I walked away from Stiles, I hate lying to him but what I am to say that I have liked Scott as long as I could remember but now he's with some else and it breaks my heart everything I see them together, I just don't want Stiles to worry about me that's all."

It's was after school and both Alison and I are at our lockers we have lockers next to each other, Alison took out the dress she is wearing to the funeral and she found a note from Scott I didn't get a chance to see it but something tells me I shouldn't then a guy who was a few lockers down from Alison spoke up.

"Nice dress,"

"Nice camera." She relied then Alison and I were just talking about random stuff but we stop after we both heard two girls talking about Alison and not in a nice way, they were talking about her aunt and what she did, one of them saying she sits next to Alison in English and the other girl was saying that she should move seats, Alison walked away as if she was about to cry, ok time to give these girls a piece of my mind, So I walked over to them.

"Don't you girls have anything better to do than bitch about someone who just lost a family member?"

"Oh look its mini Lydia Martin, so what now Lydia's gone you think you can take her place as queen b or something?"

"Ok I don't get how you think I'm a mini Lydia but I'm standing up for a friend like anyone would do and your just bitching about my friend as if she can't hear you even though the whole school can hear you, you know I have heard you two bitch about Lydia before, you know it's kind of funny how you think Lydia is such a bitch but if Lydia were here, she be standing up for Alison as well, so really you two are the bitches funny huh?"

"Yeah whatever, well at least we don't have a friend who has an aunt who was a murder and other friend who ran away from the hospital and is naked somewhere,"

"Well at least I don't need to talk bad about other girls to make myself feel better." Then the girls went quiet and just walked away.

I met up with Scott in the hallways as we were going to the funeral to see what going on and be there to support Alison even though we weren't invite but we figure something out.

"Hey Scott, wait why isn't Stiles with you?"

"He has detention with Mr Harris,"

"Oh you got to be kidding me, what did he do?"

"He was talking in class,"

"Ah right." I would stay behind and wait for Stiles but I know he's still going to keep asking me about why I was crying at the back of the school.

"So we better get there soon," I nodded at Scott and walked with him until I remember I forgot something.

"Hold on Scott I just remember I forgot my phone in my locker, I will meet you in the woods next to the cemetery ok?"

"Oh Yeah I will meet you there." Then Scott walked away and walked to my locker.

"Ah there you are phone, I need to remember to keep you on me." I giggled to myself then I heard footsteps behind me, I slowly closed my locker and listen to the footsteps they were getting closer, until I saw a face I did not want see.

"Go away Derek,"

"Look now we got on the wrong foot,"

"Yeah whatever I don't want to join your pack,"

"I know you have a thing for Scott." I felt my body tense up but I tried to play it cool.

"What are you talking about Scott is my friend nothing else,"

"Yeah right, last night you were right about to attack me but then as soon as Scott shows up you calmed down and your heart was beating faster being near him, to be fair I don't know how he has seen it or figured it out yet but I guess some people are slow about things like that,"

"What I'm good at controlling myself and my heart was beating fast cause I was scared that's it,"

"Your heart just skipped a beat so you're lying, well if you care about Scott you might want to try and talk him into joining my pack or both of you could end up dead." Then Derek was gone.

What the hell is he talking and what does he mean we could end up dead.

(A/N : Sorry I haven't upload in a while but I'm back and to make it up to you here is a longer chapter I hope you enjoy it)


	6. I'm helping like it or not

He's my anchor, But I'm not his chapter 6

I got out of the school and walked into town to get to the short cut to the woods next to cemetery, as I walked there I felt like someone was following me, I then heard a car breaking, I looked behind me to see a black SUV.

The car stopped right next to me and the windows rolled down to see Alison's dad.

"Oh hello Mr Argent,"

"Hello your Hope Stilinski right one of Alison's friends?"

"Oh yeah sir that's me,"

"So your brother is Stiles right?"

"Yeah that's my brother,"

"Are you friends with Scott McCall?" Why is he asking me a lot of question is trying to figure out if I'm a werewolf or to see if I know about Scott being one?

"Yeah I have been friends with Scott since I was very young but Stiles is a lot closer to him then I am must be guy thing."

"Your friends with Lydia Martin too?"

"Yeah since my first day of High school." Yeah it was my first day of school and I was walking around looking for my locker, I knew who Lydia was as my brother never shuts up about her, I never talked to her back when we were in middle or elementary school but that might be because in elementary I was always following Stiles around like a little duckling unless we had to go to our classes, I remember all I wanted to be like Stiles as much as I could so if Stiles was climbing a tree, I would too but I stopped doing that in the 4th grade and made friends of my own, then when middle school came around since Beacon is a small town there is only one middle school so I stayed with the same friends I had in elementary but then middle school drama happened in 8th grade so lost many friends cause it so when high school came along I had one friend out of it but of course she moved away.

Anyways back to when I became friends with Lydia, so I was wearing a new top I got with some birthday money and Lydia like the top so she came over to me and asked where I got it, so then Lydia and I started talking about clothes and other stuff, so we became friends very quick let's just say Stiles was very happy that I made friends with her, since she does come over from time to time, if there is party happening or something like that but of course the friends I fell out with in middle school now thinks I'm now this bitchy popular girl which isn't true but they just watched way to many TV shows and movies with mean popular girls, I know Lydia can be a bitch sometimes but I have seen her nice side and I can see why Stiles likes her so much.

"Ah I see, you might want to stay away from Lydia and Scott." He's trying to warn me so I don't get wrapped up in this werewolf thing, well he's a little late for that.

"Why do you say that?" he take a breath and looked away from me.

"Just trust me on it, anyways I better get going,"

"Ok Mr Argent by the way I'm sorry to hear about your sister,"

"Thank you very much Hope and thank you for being there for Alison, your good friend to her."

"I'm just doing what any good friend would do." I smiled and then waved goodbye to him as he drove off, I feel so bad that that he thinks I could be the only human friend Alison has, but if he knew I would be in trouble, I couldn't friends with her and I would have to be secret friends with her or something, I have a enough secrets as it is, I don't need a other one.

I finally got to the wood where I'm to meet Scott, he was standing there waiting for me, then we headed off to the cemetery and we hid behind a grave stone as we saw a lot of photographers and people who are reporters as well as soon as Alison and her family came through the crowed, they all went mad, taking pictures and trying to get them to answer questions that were very uncomfortable, honestly I don't think these people have souls, it's a funeral for god sake can't they just leave them alone.

I saw one of the photographers get past the gate and started talking picture… wait isn't that the guy at school today who was talking to Alison at the lockers.

Then out of nowhere this old guy appeared, take the camera off him, then took something out the camera and broke it.

He walked over to Alison and her parents, he then started talking to Alison this is when Stiles show up.

"Who the hell is that?" is the first thing Stiles asked and the guy looked our way but we hid just in time so he didn't see us.

"He's definitely an Argent.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean what if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?"

"I know what they are. They're reinforcements." Then out of nowhere my Dad appeared and pick up both of the boys by the back of their shirts.

"Ah. The three of you. Unbelievable, Hope follow us now and Stiles pick up my tie,"

"Yes Dad,"

"Got it. Sorry. I know, I'm supposed to ask." Stiles picked up the tie and I follow them to the police car I was in the middle of the two boys with Stiles on my left and Scott on my right, then my dad's radio went off with someone saying 415 Adam.

"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4 - 1 - 5 Adam?"

"Disturbance in a car." Both Stiles and I whispered so we all listen in.

"They were taking a heart attack victim - D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit them,"

"What hit the ambulance?"

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere,"

"All right, unit 4, what's your 20?"

"Route 5 and post I swear, I've never seen anything like this." Once we hear that, we got out the car quickly and ran through the woods to find it.

It got dark as soon as we got to the location, we laid down on the ground to not be seen and we looked in to the ambulance it was not pretty, there was blood everywhere.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Scott could only say I don't know.

"What kept you two from doing that, Scott was it Allison for you?"

"I hope so,"

"What about you Hope?"

"I don't know I guess I'm in better control." Maybe Scott for me.

"Do you need to get closer?"

"No, I got it,"

"Yeah I got it too,"

"Oh no you are going nowhere, you stay here with Stiles,"

"No, I'm going with you,"

"Hope, what if Alison's dad or any of the other Argent are there, you're meant to be a secret werewolf if they find out…." I just cut him off.

"Scott, right now I don't care Lydia is my friend, trust me on this I'm coming with like it or not,"

"Hope, just let me go I don't want to put you in danger,"

"Scott please, two werewolves are better than one just please let come with you, I want to find Lydia please,"

"Look Hope, I know what you want to help since this your friend but…." Then Scott was cut off by Stiles

"Let her go with you,"

"What?"

"She's right two werewolves are better than one, I just want you two find her please and she might listen to you more if Hope is there." Both Scott and I looked at Stiles, then to each other and nodded.

"Don't worry Stiles we will find her." Scott said as we moved away still on the ground so no one saw us, Stiles nodded and then once we were out for view we got up and ran through the woods we got knew we were getting closer to her, her smell was getting stronger than Scott then grabbed someone but it wasn't Lydia, this was a guy.

He begin to fight Scott, by this time both Scott and I were wolf out, I ran over and pushed him away from Scott, he looked at the both of us then he run away from us, so we ran after him.

We yelled at him to wait but he kept running then he was launch up by rope the same way Scott was except he was tied by his hands, then before we could help we were pushed off our feet and then dragged, it was Derek he dragged us behind a tree we tried to get away from him but we just couldn't.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? We can help him,"

"They're already here,"

"Derek, let us go we can help him,"

"Quiet the both of you." With that we saw people come over to him, it was Alison's dad and I think that's her grandpa that what I overheard form the funeral anyways but I have never seen the others before.

From what was being said the werewolf was an Omega, then the older guy walkover to a get something, he came back with a sword and said that an Omega rarely survives their own and he cuts him in half, I bite on my lip so that I didn't scream and looked away but Derek was making both of us look.

"Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you both need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together,"

"What are they doing?" we both asked.

"Declaring war."


End file.
